Midnight Sun
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: Henry Mitchell grew up scared, bullied, and alone in one of the biggest covens in San Francisco. It's considered an honor to be adopted into the Halliwell coven, but with an neglectful father always antagonize him, Henry only seen it as a curse. Will he survive in this turbulent supernatural town or will fall to pieces ever beyond repair?


**_Disclaimers : Well, just to throw things out there. I just wanted to say that I don't own the well famed supernatural fairytale drama series production, Charmed or it's related areas. Cause for one, if given the chance well let's just say that things surrounding certain members of the Halliwell family would be somewhat significantly different. But sadly, I digress. I don't own anything. It is owned by none other than the rather dark and manipulative mastermind that is Holly Marie Combs._**

 ** _Author's note : With that being said, don't take things too seriously when I slowly begin to rant about this series in general. Hey, it just happens sometimes when I feel something for a character. No matter what role they play. But hey that's just me and my perspective of the situation, when I feel something I run with it. Just like a certain protagonist said not to long ago. Hopefully, it won't be a major problem later down the road ahead._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Interlude Into The Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **Henry's Pov. . .**_

To some of the people out there whom may know of the legendary charmed ones, they say it would be a dream to be raised by them. Not thinking of the consequences that come along with that. And to be honest, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. It's an absolute nightmare... No, it's a hell. Always a battle needing to be fought, just right around the corner. Whether it be the demons that lay underneath the ground we stand on. Or the verbal fights amongst ourselves that goes on behind the scenes.

And it's all the same relatively speaking. Day in and day out, I'm always wondering the same thing. Why did they ever adopted me, if all they were going to do is step all over my hopes and dreams while force me into background as everything just passes by. Never once hearing a word of praise or acknowledgement for something that I did. But yet at almost every single turn, I'm ridiculed and belittled without hesitation or mercy. It's like that no matter what I do, or how hard I try it's always wrong in their eyes.

A never-ending cycle in this house, that just usually leaves me with more emotional scars and fallen tears than I could possible count with each and every confrontation with them. And yes, I said them meaning plural. As in my adoptive sisters and my adoptive father whom I like to call the twin terrors and their prick of a ring leader. But, hey what could I do? To them, I'm not a brother or a son. Hell, if you really look closely between the lines even family. Just another outsider, whom is living with them until they are either killed off or driven to insanity cause of the life the coven leads.

With that being said, I should be more upset by this development. But oddly enough, I'm not. Whether it be some messed up hindsight on my part or acceptance of the fact they would never change, I don't know. But, as I think back it's indeed rather sickening how my life has become living under these people. Even for someone as young as me. And I'm nothing but twelve years old. Who has to deal with being constantly thrown under the bus and forced into the background by these monsters. While said adoptive sisters and cousins are almost worshipped by nearly everyone. And trust me, that is no way to live in my opinion.

So here I am, sitting by the window just drawing pictures in my sketchbook as time passes by. To be honest it was easier, when it was just Chris and Mom would take me out with to events that would occasionally happen sometimes through the years. Not having to worry about the drama we each had to come home to. Just being able to relax and have fun with each other. But, like all things out in the world. It just didn't last. Taking a deep breath, as I look out the window. I saw none other than my adoptive father, bringing home the twin terrors from hell back from the movies. Even though, I know that it may be foolish of me to think of this. Of wanting to join them in their merriment, but quickly realizing that would never happen.

As my anger slowly began to rise, placing the pencil down from my hand and pressing my nails into my skin ever so slightly. Hoping to ease my anger while I tried to advert my eyes from the scene before me. Just casually glancing at the apple tree in the neighbor's yard and suddenly it's starts glowing like a radiant golden aura. It felt as if it was welcoming. A sense of warmth, home quickly washing over me. Slowly as I put away my sketchbook, and quickly raced down the steps heading to the front door. Until I reached the door, a voice pulled me out of your thoughts.

"Henry, dear where are you going?" You instantly knew it was your mother, Paige talking. And suddenly, just like that as the air you breathe was taken from you. Your vision began to darken as your body began to wobble back an forth. Until everything in your vision seemed to spiral and blur into each other. Very quickly, it all rushed to black as you fall to the floor with a low thud.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Paige said as she raced to her fallen child. And just like that in a matter of three orbs both her husband and daughters appeared right in front of her. "What happened, mom?" Kathryn and Tamora said, looking at their mother cradle their little brother in her arms, scared.

"I don't know, I just ask where he was going, then suddenly he passes out on the floor.." Paige replied back, worried that something was seriously wrong with her baby. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Sporting his arm around his wife, giving her a soft smile. No one saw the spiteful glare that Paige was sporting at her husband.

* * *

 _ **So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. So Please be sure to comment, review etc.**_

 _ **~ Nick Dreamer**_


End file.
